


All Hail Raogrimm

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Final Fantasy XI
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. The Shadow Lord leads his Beastmen Army for war against the Enlightened Races.





	All Hail Raogrimm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Square Enix.**

**[AHR]**

**All Hail Raogrimm**

**[AHR]**

In the eight-hundred and sixty-third year of the Crystal Era of Vana'diel, a united army of Beastmen under the leadership of a being they referred to as the Shadow Lord Raogrimm marched on the Quon continent for the Republic of Bastok. It had been a grueling decade for the Shadow Lord, but by aligning with a fellow contractor of Odin, they had formed a vast military force to conquer the world and wipeout the so-called Enlightened Races. The Beastmen Confederacy, as their force was referred to, had already laid claim to certain victories, and the time for Bastok's fall was approaching, much to the Shadow Lord's personal joy. He was soon pulled from his thoughts when he felt the presence of his arriving ally of convenience.

"Shadow Lord!" The former Elvaan Prince, Luzaf the Blackheart, called out to him until he stepped closer with Raogrimm himself pausing the march itself. "I received word that the Empire of Aht Urhgan has decided to stand with the Alliance of Altana. We should be expecting to face them along the Mindartia front at the very least soon."

Raogrimm wasn't moved by the unexpected change in the Empire's foreign policy and instead commented. "Well, at least you'll have your chance for revenge, Luzaf, as I will have mine." Seeing the serious look on the Elvaan's face, he then said. "Tell the Yagudo Theomilitary to double their attacks against Windrust and Jeuno. That should distract the Empire for a time."

Luzaf nodded in agreement. "Consider it done."

As soon as Luzaf teleported away, the Shadow Lord turned back to his troops. "Do not be discouraged!" He called out to them. "The War has only just begun! Elvaan, Mithra, Tarutarus, Humes, and Galka shall be brought down as they all deserve to be! This world itself will be bathed in their blood!" Hearing an ecstatic roar at last, he the resumed the march. "To victory or death!"

"All Hail Raogrimm, and long live the Shadow Lord!" His forces proclaimed in bloodlust and power-hunger.

**[AHR]**

**At first, I wanted my first Final Fantasy tryout to be about a Final Fantasy IX where Kuja and Zidane work together, but seeing how the Final Fantasy XI archive on FFN hadn't been updated in years, I'd do something about that, especially since there was a character selection on that website at last. For those of you familiar with The Hobbit movies, I'm sure the "evil army march" from The Battle of the Five Armies is recognizable.**


End file.
